Anywhere
by CherryWillow19
Summary: Lacey dreams of getting away. Danny just wants Lacey. And Archie knows what they did at the dance. Nothing good can come from this but who ever said love was easy. Kind of AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twisted. I just came up with this while waiting for the next episode. Enjoy!**

Lacey sat in her room staring at nothing really. Her mind ran with outcomes and possibilities. You would think in high school a kiss wouldn't mean much. Yet here she is thinking of his lips and not Archie.

While the list of excuses goes on the fact is that she wanted to kiss him. When they were kids they always had a connection. Some things you just couldn't tell Jo. Like the two of them had to protect her from herself. That became impossible after Danny left.

Damn there was his name. Danny delicious, dangerous, sexy, protective, most importantly off limits Danny. All the lies in the world couldn't explain the gazes when they pasted by one another. How the atmosphere changed the closer they were to each other.

Maybe if she was single. No if she wasn't so focused on an image that was killing her to keep. Then she could just not care. Say fuck the school and town, but Lacey wasn't like that. It may have made her a bitch to others but she cared so much. Not caring turned back the clock and she couldn't do that again.

Finally sick of the silence she turned on the radio. Anywhere by Evanescence was playing. The song was pretty but the words spoke to her soul. For a moment she allowed all the possibilities and outcomes to consume her.

_~*~*Daydreaming~*~_

Danny knocking on her window saying he can't take anymore. Without another thought she takes her keys and they just leave. Nothing but them and highway but they can't stay on the road. So they ditch the car and start walking until they see an abandon house.

There they can start over without worrying about murders, jail, Jo, cops, ex's. In that little house they start what they dreamed of a long time ago. A happy life that their parents couldn't have for themselves; truly happy loving each other and not letting little things get in the way.

_~*~End~*~_

It all seemed so simple if they just runaway. Even though it sounded like a nice idea there was no way in hell she going to do it. Still the idea was nice.

For a moment the thought of sending him this song crossed her mind. But that would make things worse showing him she cared just as much as he did. A tear slide down her face, high school was so overrated.

Hearing her phone ring she picks it up without thinking. "Hello"

"I know what you did Lace. I'm not letting that freak take anyone else from me." Archie…Shit she didn't need this right now. More importantly how the hell did he find out?

"What are you talking about?" Her best option was to play it cool. If he was talking about something else then she was in the clear.

"So you kiss Socio and thought I wouldn't find out."

"Archie really it was a mistake I'm sorry." It was funny how easy lies were coming out of her mouth these days.

"No I knew it was coming." The fuck came out of her mouth but only in a whisper, "You two are always looking at each other like no one is watching. Shit you're fucking him with your eyes. I hate that shit." Archie just went on and on about him hating everything that led up to her kissing Danny.

"What do you want me to say? I said sorry that's all I can give you." It's not like he was so innocent. Lacy couldn't count the times he broke his neck looking at some girls butt. Really what did he do when he was drunk with the guys? Uuuhhh!

"Yeah but that's not all I'm giving him." That statement sounded a little too crazy for her liking. He was up to something.

"What are you talking about?...Archie…?" He'd hung up on Lace and she was more scared for Danny than anything. If he got into a fight… that would be it even if he was just defending himself.

Picking up the phone she called Jo.

"Jo look I need you to make sure that Danny doesn't come to school. Please" Her voice was cracking and she was crying something affable.

"Why what's going on?" Lacy never called her, to call in tears it must have been important.

"I don't know but Archie is talking crazy. I think me may start a fight, I don't want Danny to get hurt."

"Okay I'll keep him away." It sounded easy enough.

A thought hit Lacy and she knew she had to warn Jo. "And please don't tell him why. He might come anyway."

"Yeah guess saving Danny is going to be our thing." Little by little things felt like old times. At least this is was the closest Jo would get.

"For once we agree." She didn't mean for it to sound bitchy, but it seemed a lot of things turned out that way.

Lacy heard Jo's dad and hung up the phone. Whipping her eyes she laid on her bed knowing she wouldn't sleep. Not with everything that happen. All she could do was pray that Danny wouldn't go to school.

**Just something that came to me while listening to Anywhere by Evanescence. Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twisted.

Danny turned over hearing his phone ring. It was around ten but still it would be only two people. Ding ding ding we have a winner it was Jo but why would she call so late? Jo kind of was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. It didn't seem right with Lacey running through his mind, but if he didn't she would just call again.

"Hello" He kept his voice neutral if she thought he didn't want to talk he'd be up all night.

"Hey Danny, um… do you think we can just skip school tomorrow?" Danny raised his eyebrow. This didn't sound like Jo. Not only was she nervous but she wanted to skip school.

"What!? Not good old Jo skipping, what for?" For a moment he was concerned but his answer would rely on she said next.

Jo racked her brain until an idea came to her. "I'm so mad at my dad and Rico I just want to skip the drama today." That was kind of true so it wasn't a lie.

"But won't they call your dad if you don't show up and I am also missing. I feel like you're trying to get me locked up." Danny sighed there was a reason why Jo should never lie. The girl was terrible at it. Now it was time to get the truth.

"No! I just" By the time she started her next sentence Jo knew he knew. He was her best friend. Danny would read her and would know when and if she was lying. Just her luck.

"Alright what's the real reason Jo, because lying to me was never one of your talents."

"You just can't go to school okay. Please don't go!"

Jo in panic mode wasn't what he needed. She would be harder to talk to if she got that way. Now Danny needed to get answers without upsetting her. "Okay tell me what's going on. Don't lie to me."

"I can't I promised." Lacey had to be in on this. She wasn't speaking to her parents.

"Jo I'll go just because you didn't tell me." He knew he had her now.

"Lacey…Lacey said that it would be too dangerous to go. So you should stay home."

Just as he guessed which means…"Let me guess Archie is playing the main role in this?"

"Yeah but she didn't tell me why though just that he was saying crazy stuff and to keep you away." Jo however knew now that he was going to school because Lacey could be in trouble. She was the only one who knew what was going on.

Danny's mind was made up. "As much as skipping sounds like a good idea I can't. After our little adventure I'm in a lot of trouble. All I have to do is stay one step ahead of the hit man and I should be fine."

"This isn't funny Danny what if he tries to fight you?" She couldn't lose him again. Not when she loved him and he didn't know. NO!

"I'm not worried. If I see him coming I'll go to the consular and say I feel stressed. She should send me home and Archie is too chicken to come to my house. Problem solved." He made it sound simple enough.

"What if we told them that Archie is coming after you?" Uh oh Jo and her ideas, nothing good ever came from them.

"Then he might go after Lacey."

"She's his girlfriend, I doubt."

"No Jo I'm going to school and if he steps to me I'll get a teacher and go home. Just chill okay."

Jo was silent for a moment. Danny had never really yelled at her. The emotion he held in his voice. Maybe it was all in her head. He couldn't…not Lacey.

"Alright but you'll be the one to tell Lacey. I don't want her yelling at me for this." Jo's voice sounded defeated but she would stand by his choice.

"Thanks just feed me to the wolves."

"You didn't hear her Danny. Lacey was crying and she never cries."

Now Danny understood what was going on. A freaked out Lacey was a scared Jo. It always was this was when they were little. Guess something's never changed. "Alright I'll tell mama but you have to next time."

"Deal…and Danny"

"Yeah."

"Be careful."

"Always."

Danny hung up after that. Knowing Jo would try to continue talking but at the moment he had another call to make.

**Jo seems to be putting two and two together. Love is a crazy thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twisted.**

Lacey rolled over in her bed for the umpteenth time that night. It was eleven now why couldn't she sleep.

A bright light flashed catching her attention. It was her phone and she prayed it was Archie for once. Maybe if they talked she could see what was going through his head. Before he went through with whatever he had planned.

Answering her phone she found it was Danny. Why did she think that Jo could talk him into not going to school? Really she had too much faith in the girl.

"Danny hey what's up?" Lacey hoped her voice didn't sound as fake as she thought it did.

"Lacey I talked to Jo and she filled me in on why I shouldn't go to school." She was right. Jo was no longer in charge of lying to Danny. Apparently it wouldn't work.

Lacey could tell he already knew everything. So why not be a bit of a bitch about everything. "Oh, so you're calling to tell me you're not going."

Danny wondered why she even asked. Besides to be a smartass, they both knew he was going to school. If she was going to be petty then they could make a game of it. "No I just wanted to know what made him suddenly want to come after me."

Lacey smiled at the little conversation. She was enjoying this way too much. But it wasn't like she was going to sleep tonight. "What do you mean suddenly? He never liked you Danny we both know that."

"So he found out that you kissed me." He heard her gasp. Guess this one goes to him. There wasn't much she could say now.

"Yes." The more she talked to Danny the less she felt wrong for kissing him. Just that she should have broken it off with Archie first. The way she felt for Archie was puppy love compared to the way she loved Danny. It would always be that way. Still she had to save face.

"What did you tell him?"

"The same thing I told you. It was a mistake and I shouldn't have done that." Yes lie and maybe Danny will be so mad he won't come to school. For once not press his Luck.

"Lace that's bull and you know it. If you want to do something you tend to do it. Always have and always will."

Lacey took a breath this wasn't about the kiss. It was about keeping this ass safe. "The point is that you don't need to go to school. Say you're sick or something." Why was saving him like pulling teeth?

Danny swore. "What happens when he comes after you? The only person who would know his plan would be you. Lace he's not a dumb as you thinks."

"What do you want me to do Danny? I can't let him hurt you." If they were face to face she would have covered her mouth, but it was too late. What's said is said.

"And I can't let him hurt you so what are we going to do."

The song rang in her head but she couldn't think like that right now. "If we both skip it will be hell when we do come back."

"We could call Jo's dad. He is a cop." Yeah like that would work out good for anyone.

"But what if he does nothing Archie could have been drunk."

"You can't keep defending him. I mean come on Lace. If you really thought that then you wouldn't have called Jo."

They were both quiet on the phone. Danny knew Lacey just wanted keep everyone safe. She just had a big heart, but right now it was in the way. This line of thinking was only going to get her hurt.

"Look if you're going to school there is nothing I can do to stop you. So just be careful. I don't want to lose you."

Danny shook his head. It was now midnight and he felt that there was more to say, but now wasn't the time.

"Don't worry so much. I won't do anything stupid. I promise." Lacey giggled finding that hard to believe. A smile appeared on Danny's face. He was glade she wasn't mad at him.

"Good night we have a stressful day tomorrow."

"Good night. "

Danny hung up with a smile still on his face. Lacey always got what she wanted. For once it seemed he would get the same. The only problem was Archie but he was most likely talking shit. If not he would be reminded of why everyone was scared of him.

**What will tomorrow hold? Plez R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I down own Twisted.**

Lacey walked down the hall looking around for Archie or Danny. If she was lucky Archie was nursing a hang over, but that wasn't likely. Now if she could go the whole day without conflict then that would be a miracle.

With her locker in sight Lacey jumped when she felt arms around her. With the sound of laughter behind her she identified the person as Danny. Before she knew it they both were bent over laughing.

"I should hit you. That wasn't funny."

"Yeah that's why you were laughing just a minute ago."

Without realizing it Lacey was backed into a locker. Frozen by Danny's gaze with the feel of his hand on her their bodies slowly met without their knowledge. Just as their lips grazed each other a loud voice broke their trance.

"Lacey!"

"Shit" The both said in unions. There was no lie to get out of this.

"Tha fuck you think you're doing? Are you seriously kissing him in front of me? Like you don't give a damn?"

Time wasn't frozen but neither was it running. It kind of felt like it was some crazy dream. This was just too fucked up to be real. But when it came to Danny this was practically normal. The worst thing thinkable happening just for some ray of sunshine come and save their ass.

"Archie I'm sorry."

Lacey moved closer to her boyfriend in hopes to calm him down. The less he saw of Danny the better. She'd handled him mad before it was usually easy to deal with if no one was around. If she was lucky now would be one of those times he just yelled and walked away.

"You damn right you're sorry fucking around with this killer."

Okay so that hurt and she deserved that but all they did was kiss. Really it wasn't the end of the world. "Don't go there. You have a right to be mad at me. I should have broken things off with you earlier." Danny's mouth hung open not excepting her to say. Not objecting her statement just surprised.

"What you're leaving me for Scio. This has to be the craziest shit I've ever heard. NO he's not taking you from me." Archie's eye began to twitch and he started reaching for something in his back pocket.

Danny reached for Lacey seeing the crazy look in Archie's eye. Something wasn't right from the look of things he'd been drinking. They needed to get out of here fast.

"Lacey."

Said girl heard her name but noticed too late the meaning behind the panic in his voice. Archie came to school emotional and drunk. They were past shit creek and now headed down a waterfall.

"Don't say her name. It's your entire fault. You killed Regina, now your stealing my girl."

Tears came running down the soccer captain's face looking into Danny's eyes with sadness and loathing. His body shacking with the emotions running within him wanting an out let that seemed to be the doom of the couple before him.

"What the hell? Archie you're drunk you don't know what you're saying." Lacey was pasted talking him down. He was too far gone now they could only stall until someone came along.

"Drunk words are sober thought isn't that right Lacey?"

Archie pulled something small and black from his back pocket. The two teens froze with fear. Not until Lacey notice who he was aiming at that her legs moved. Hoping she wasn't too late for once being faster than Danny who'd just recovered from shock.

"Archie no…"

But Lacey's cry was cut short as she heard a pop. Looking at Danny she allowed a smile of happiness to come across her lips. One that left as fast as it came.

"Oh my God….NO!"

**What happen? Who was hurt? Plez R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twisted..

_~Dream~_

The room was spinning as I looked around. I saw bright light and heard laughing. I had to be in hell because I haven't been this happy since I was little. The memory of what I will never have again is my hell.

As the stinging in my eyes subsides I see the last person on my mind. Regina.

"Are you lost or something?" Her voice was soft not really fitting the girl he remembered.

"Why are you here?" Regina was really the last person he wanted to see.

"You know you're not going to lose them." Again she spoke softly but it was too sweet. It kind of freaked Danny out.

"What?" Who was he going to lose and why was she still here. Everything was confusing to top it all off his head hurt.

"Jo…Lacey" The blond held out his loves name a little too long.

Then she repeated,"You won't lose them."

"Never thought I would." His voice held such confidence.

"But then again you never truly had them. No one stays the same as they were when they were kids. Only a fool thinks that." Her blue eyes turned red as the space around them blacken.

"What are you doing here?" Danny was done with this girl. She was nothing but trouble and he'd had enough of trouble.

"What do you think?"

"To scare the hell out of me." This bitch was more annoying in death than she was in life.

"Think again."

Still Danny was confused so Regina tried again, "What are you truly afraid of? What scares more than being shot by Archie?"

The light returned as Lacey entered his line of sight, "Regina that's enough."

Shaking her head the death queen left them alone, "Fine babe I'm out of here."

Lacey walks over and hugs me like she did when my father first came home drunk. I hold her the same way I did when her parents fighting was at its worse. That's when I know that Lacey may have changed but she still needed me…. Like I need her.

"Danny I'm sorry." Lacey moved her head to his shoulder.

"You don't have to be." I think my eyes are going bad because she starts to change. Her skin is pale and her eyes shine a little less than before.

"I'll always love you Danny. You should know that." Tears starting to form until falling down her cheek.

Tha fuck was running through his mind. "Lacey don't talk like that. "Fear came next," Your fine…you have to be" Finally the truth of what Regina meant, "I just got you …you can't"

Lacey shook her head because it was hard enough without him not wanting to see the truth."I was shot Danny but you're okay that's all that matters."

"I could have taken the hit Lacey you shouldn't have done that."

"I know but I can't stand seeing you hurt. NO amount of time will change that." Even as she spoke Danny could see that she was going fast. Seeing things for what they are was cruel.

"Lacey don't close your eyes please. Wake up….Lacey Wake up!" Tears fell as he cried he remembered the laughter. Swing with Lacey and Jo…Playing in their fort.

With her last breath she whispered, "I'm sorry Danny…I love you…"

**So sad, but love concurs all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twisted.**

_~Last time_

"Lacey don't close your eyes please. Wake up….Lacey Wake up!" Tears fell as he cried he remembered the laughter. Swing with Lacey and Jo…Playing in their fort.

With her last breath, "I'm sorry Danny…I love you…"

_~Now_

"Danny wakes up…are you okay?"

"Danny?"

Karen finally woke up her son after two days of trying most of the time he was screaming in his coma state. If he wasn't screaming then he was crying and she often heard him say Lacey's name. It hurt her heart to see her son like that.

When Danny opened his eyes it was like seeing him born again, an indescribable joy for the life of her son. Finally the overly stressed mother let her tears fall down her face. He was alive and he would be okay. Her child would be okay even if that meant she had to leave this town. That is what she would do.

"Mother what happened."

Her world came crumpling down with one question. He wouldn't leave because they were here. This just kept getting better and better. At the moment she didn't have time to think of that. Now she had to think of her baby.

"When Archie shot Lacey…she fell on top of you and you hit your head."

"Lacey is she okay…Mom you have to let me see her."

_~Lacey_

Judy sat with her baby girl. The bullet was out but she wouldn't speak. IF she did it was to ask for Danny. When the doctor told her that Desai boy was awake she called his room and told his mother that Lacey was waiting for him.

The two mothers agreed and left the children to their own devices. Maybe after they saw each other they'd come out of the shock state they were in. First a murder and now a shooting; these two are a match made in heaven.

~Danny and Lacey

Danny all but flew to her room. His heart stopped when he stepped inside. Hearing her heart monitor steadily going then tubs and wires….He'd done this to her.

"Danny."

"Lacey."

She saw the look in his eye. Lacey knew that look all too well. "Don't …you…dare…"

"Shhh you don't have to talk if it hurt."

Her throat was a little sore now that he said something. "Water."

Danny quickly grabbed the cup on the table by the window. Once she'd had her fill he heard her mumble. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He gave her a half smile.

As the dark haired teen looked at his lady love he saw she had something to say, "Danny he was always like that."

Lacey stopped to take a breather, "Emotional, unstable when upset. I hated it when he drunk because he was harder to deal with."

She stopped again and while he wanted to tell her it was okay. He knew her far too well to open his mouth, "He was always violent after having a few and someone pissed him off. It got worse when…."

Danny had had enough, "Lace I shouldn't have kissed you. I knew you had…been with him and I should have respected that."

"No I should have broken it off."

"Guess we're both a fault." Though he tired the Desai boy couldn't help the laughter than escaped his lips.

"Yeah" Like an infectious disease Lacey laughed too.

Sitting down in the chair beside her bed Danny took her hand and kissed it. Again the sound of her laughter fills the room.

"Want to hear something funny?" Lacey whisper after pulling on his hand closer to lay her head on it.

"What?"

"I heard this song and thought we should runaway."

"Yeah we should," Danny closed his eyes enjoying their familiarity, "Like we did when my dad started drinking you said it was camping because you didn't want me to find out about their fights."

"I wanted to protect you."

"You have to stop trying to protect me Lace. I can handle it. And I found out about their fights after my mom's first hospital visit."

"I'm sorry." The meaning behind it hit hard. He'd never told her that when they were little.

"It's okay. Just promise not to leave me. I can't say I would have remained the same lovable Danny had you not made it." Her loves voice was cold and dangerous. Not a warning but more like a promise.

"Is that why?" Question of his Aunt Tara coming up again not something he wanted to answer.

"I don't like things being taken from me. Right now I have to keep Jo safe and you by my side."

"You can do that, but we won't stop trying to protect you. We love you Danny we can't help it."

Their eyes connected as time stood still Danny moved closer to the bed, "Guess I'll have to get over it."

"Yes you will." Smiling the teens kissed forgetting everything but each other. Enjoying the intimacy after two days of separation; pulling away when Lacey's heart monitor went hay wirer.

Blush rose on Lacey's cheeks as she watched Danny shack his head. He was too cute with his hair now on one side. "I love you Danny."

"I love you Lacey."

_Flashback when they were little._

"It's okay Danny I love you." Lacey said smiling.

"But you can't love me forever." Danny's face fell for a moment remembering the words his parents said. Love didn't last forever…it's what they said.

"You can't tell me what I can do. I promise to love you forever."

Hearing Lacey scream that she would love him forever brought him back, "You promise"

"Yes I promise."

They smiled not knowing they were being watched. "I love you forever."

"I love you forever"

Though they would grow up Lacey's mother knew that the two would keep their promise. It was like they called out to each other. Even if they were so small anyone with eyes could see their connection.

Smiling she prayed that their love could withstand the trial of time. All a mother could truly want for her child is that they love and be loved in return. No matter what she hoped to be the truth of her child's life?

_End flashback_

The mothers watched as their children kiss. No longer the babies that played in their back yard, but teens in love. Even if the two women weren't as close they could agree to help them out as much as they could. They both needed love to survive in this terrible world.

Danny needed someone to give him hope of a future. Lacey needed someone who allowed her to be true to herself and never leave her side. In short they needed each other.

~Jo

Outside the room Jo stood by the door.

" We should runaway."

"Yeah we should."

Jo ran away leaving the two unaware. Tears staining her face as she focused on getting far away from the two friends.

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I plan on writing two more chps. Remember to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twisted**

**This chp is longer than the others. Sorry…**

Jo sat on her bed crying her eyes out. Both her parents were out so she could be as loud as she wanted without someone coming in and asking if she was okay. The blonde felt so stupid for not seeing it sooner.

When Danny first came back he couldn't stop looking at Lacey. That was why he yelled at her because he loved Lacey. Now they were going to run away. She guessed Mr. Desai didn't need her anymore. That thought almost made her feel sorry for Lace. At the moment she didn't believe Danny could truly love anyone. Seeing as he couldn't love her after everything they've been through.

If she loved him enough to take a bullet then what would she do once he's done with her. Would she allow him to kill her like he did his aunt? Saying she couldn't live without him so she'd die by his hand. Lifting her head Jo thought of how silly her last assumption was.

Still it was wrong for the two to run off and leave her in the hell town. What kind of friends did that…. it wasn't fair.

~Danny & Lacey

A nurse shook Danny and he almost slapped her. It was a habit he had when people touched him in his sleep. He'd told his mother when he'd come home so she wouldn't be hit by him.

"Um…Danny can you go back to your room. Your doctor would like to talk to you about a few things."

"Sure, if you don't mind telling me the real reason you want me gone. I can tell your lying to me so please give me a better reason to leave. You see this woman is the love of my life and I can't leave unless I have to."

"We need to talk to her about her gunshot wound. Since you two are not married I have to ask you to leave while we talk to her. Also your doctor never cleared you. So it is best that you get back to **your** room you could relapse and were will that leave your dear love?"

Before her bad boy had a chase to snap at the nurse for doing her job. Lacey covered Danny's mouth with her free hand. Shaking her head at him before telling the nurse to give them a moment and he'd be out.

After an evil glare from the brown eyed boy she left saying something about finding her mother.

"Danny that was wrong." Removing her hand and looking him dead in the eyed.

Giving her a wolf grin he replied. "What if she'd just said she needed to talk to you I wouldn't have said anything."

"Still you can't act like a baby every time someone does something you don't like."

"It usually gets me what I want." Closer to his savor Danny stole a kiss earning hit on his head.

"It won't always work that way and you know it." Like last time the nurse came in killing the moment. Standing in the door way like that was supposed to hurry the boy along. If anything he'd stay longer just to irate the woman. Lucky for her Lacey health meant more to him.

Kissing Lacey one last time he asked with puppy dog eyes, "Yeah…so I guess you'll be wanting me to leave."

The brown skinned girl had to admit that usually he won her over with that look, but she was starting to feel pain in her side. This alone meant he had to go. She didn't want him to see her in pain and crying. So she'd use one out of his book. Tell only what she wants him to know. "No but you should and while you're gone you can call Jo I know she'd been asking about you."

"I'm sure" Rolling his eyes he put his head on her lap to by as much time with his love as possible.

"Danny stop…. the faster you leave the faster you can come back." Glaring down at the head in her lap Lacey waited for him to respond.

When Danny saw that look in her eye he knew she was in pain. But since she was Lacey she wasn't allowed to feel pain.

"I love you too." The sweetness in her voice told him that she enjoyed winning their little war.

"I love you more." While his told of a rematch in the future.

~Danny & Jo

Watching his doctor leave the room Danny picked up his mother's phone and called Jo. He would have used his but somehow it went missing.

"Hello" The girl's voice sounded raspy. From what Danny couldn't tell he hoped it was from sleep.

"Jo hey this is Danny. I came back from the dead today. I was wondering if you had any blood I could have." A joke would tell him if she was sleeping or if she was crying. He would act accordingly once he figured out which.

".." Sob was his only response. Meaning it was the latter that meant he was on cheer up duty. For a moment he wondered if he would ever catch a break with her. Lacey he could understand she wanted normalcy while Jo… he was sure at the moment.

"Jo are you alright you sound like you've been crying."

"Yes Danny I am fine but why would you care." Tha fuck was what he wanted to say but attitude only got attitude. Still he didn't have to call her and what did she find out to make her mad at him now.

"What are you talking about? You're my best friend I will always care."

"Yeah until it's about Lacey cuz you don't need me anymore." Now he understood somehow she'd found out about them. How she didn't seem it when they were all together was beyond him.

"Okay how about you tell me why you're acting like a brat for no reason." At the moment his best bet was to play stupid. She'd tell him everything he needed to know by telling him off. Women had a nasty habit of talking too much.

"I came to the hospital to check on Lacey because you haven't woken up. Just to hear you two say you're going to run away. What the hell. I mean don't I matter anymore. What after you going to come crawling to me after Lacey comes back to school and is like I can't be seen with you. Everyone will talk."

Danny was too happy she couldn't see his face because she'd been livid. Yes she was his closest friend but the thing about girls they caught feelings. It was okay when you felt the same but when you didn't. Emotional thunderstorm that usually could have been avoided had the girl paid more attention.

"I see you've been holding this in for a while."

"Whatever" So she thought she was going to cut him off. Please this bitch had another thing coming. Jo would hear him out now or when he got out. But she would hear him out.

"No hear me out…Seeing as you are mad I know you didn't hear the whole conversation. To make a long story short Jo when we were kids we use to run away. Lacey and I did it all the time. And you never knew because your parents didn't fight. You never had to run scared with no one to talk to. We only had each other because your parents were perfect. That Jo you can't get mad at us for. It just how was. Besides it was a reminder of that time moment. We weren't going anywhere." 

"Still you two would to run away and leave me because I have a perfect family? That's bull shit and you know it."

"NO Jo you're not listening. We wanted to get away and be with someone who understood. Lacey's parents fought because her dad was living a double life. My dad would come home drunk and they'd fight. Then my mom would drink and make things worse. You didn't go through that and we didn't want you to."

"Why does everyone feel like they have to shelter me? I can handle things too you know."

"Because you tend to act like you do now throwing thing out of proportion when it had nothing to do to you. Yes we could have told you but still we were the ones dating not you. Lacey was the one shot not you. Archie wanted to shoot me not you. Jo you are our friend so act like it. You can be mad because I didn't choose you but that's all you can do Jo."

"Danny"

"Look Jo how about you think about what I said and call me when you're sober. Because talking to you while you're drunk off hate is going to make thing worse than they are right now." Honestly he didn't mean for all that to come out but she was acting like a baby. With the news of him going home tomorrow added to all the drama at school. He wasn't in the mood to humor her at this point and time.

"If you don't want to talk to me just say so."

Face palming he answered, "No I want you to grow up and see that not everything is about you."

Danny hung up the phone and look to the door just now noticing his mother. She smiled at him saying she'd brought food. While he was hungry he didn't fell like eating. He had a lot on his mind.

Jo had one thing right. What would he do when they got back to school? Would he keep them a secret and be okay. He didn't know.

~Lacey& Judy

Judy studied her daughter before she opened her mouth. There was a lot they needed to talk about now that she'd talk to the doctor. And while she wanted her with that Desai boy she had to be sure her baby was ready for what that meant.

"Lace baby what are you thinking about?" Wrapping her arms around her daughter in a loving hug.

"A lot mom. I'm glade the bullet didn't hit anything but still two days in here." The girl smiled at her mother praying she would buy her lie. However the look on her mother's face told her differently.

"I know but that's not what has you frowning."

"Mama I love Danny." Of all the looks Lacey thought her mother would give her after hearing that. A smile was the last. She look…happy.

"Glade I didn't have to drag that out of you."

So her mom knew and the whole time she thought she was being sneaky. "Ma not helping... I just don't know why all this keeps happening to him. Why is it so hard being with him? Why should so many people care?"

Judy took her hand and looked her in the eye. She knew this was going to come up. People only saw what they wanted to see in others. "Why do you care that people care."

"I…" She didn't have an answer. Lacey just didn't want to go back to being talk about but after seeing Archie for who he was. Was that the kind of people she wanted to be around just to stop people from talking about her?

"Baby I probably should have told you this sooner but you can't live for other people."

"I know" Right now she didn't like how her mother was reading her like a book. Lacey thought she hid herself better than that.

"No you don't. See if you did then you would be with Danny openly. While I don't like what he did I do know forgiveness and that I can't judge people. So baby if you really want to be with him then be with him. Forget what people say because you only have to hear it for a short period of time. Trust me."

"I just don't want to go back to how it was when he left."

"It won't be because he's here. Plus I haven't seen you smile for real since he left. Baby you are eating right and not."

"I know mama…" She had to stop her before she reminded her of what landed her in counseling in the first place. She hadn't even told Danny yet. "And thanks. It's good that you're okay with me being with him. I know when dad finds out."

"He gone what…Girl he know I am queen B around here." Even after he came out he was no match for her mother. She still was the boss when it came to them. If she was lucky he'd just stay away until all this cleared up.

"Yes mama"

Judy kissed her baby's head and watched her sleep. Even if she was okay it was going to be a while for her to be at her best. Moving hair out of her face the mother smiled at how blessed she was that everything was okay.

~Danny & Lacey

Lacey look around for Danny when she woke up guessing it was night time she picked her up her phone and called Danny. He hadn't answered which shocked her. So she called his room number hoping he was still there.

"Lace you should be asleep."

"I know it's just I woke up and one was here. Did you come back and that nurse run you off."

"No actually I stayed here. I have a lot to think about."

"You sound like you need to talk. Come to my room and we will continue this conversation."

"Tempting but I rather not….Its late and you should be resting."

"I could come see you. I just have to take out the IV's"

"Lacey what if you rip your stiches."

"I'll only walk they won't rip plus I need to move so it won't be so bad when they release me. The best part is these med have it so I can't feel a thing."

"I'm coming over. With your luck you'll set off some alarm."

"Thank you Danny I really don't want to be alone."

"I'll see you in a min."

He hung up the phone and headed to Lacey's room. Women apparently had it out for him. But this one he knew would be the death of him. For some reason he didn't find that as disturbing as he should have.

Just when he was almost there a Nurse asked why he was out of bed. Thinking fast he told her his friend had a nightmare and wanted him over quick. After assuring her that he could get to her just fine the nurse still fallowed him. Just his luck.

"Lacey it's okay I'm here you don't have to be scared."

Figuring he'd got into a jam Lacey played along.

"I'm scared Danny. What if he comes back…I don't want to be alone."

If he could Danny would have given her a crown for her drama queen act.

"I promised I'd be here and here I am. I brought a nurse to make sure you are okay."

The woman looked in and saw the girl in tears. After hearing what happen to her from some of the other women she understood the girl's distress.

"I don't want anyone in here. Just you."

"It that okay? That I'm in here and all."

"Yes as long as you don't wake up the others. And please calm her down before I have to sedate her."

Danny nodded and walked beside Lacey. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Danny kissed her head sweetly.

Leaving the nurse nothing to do but leave the two kids together.

"I'm kind of mad that you could cry like that. I mean what is really wrong Lacey. Not all of those tears were fake." Even though he was talking to her Danny kept his eyes on everything but her. He hadn't looked at her since he came into the room.

"What's wrong is the last time I saw you, you couldn't stop staring at me. Now you won't look at me."

Taking his hand through his hair he stared out the window. Not wanting to look into her eyes because once he did. He would lose to his need to keep her without taking anything for him. If she said she didn't want to be seen with him he'd say okay.

"I was thinking…what happens when we get back to school."

"Oh." That was a good reason not to look at some one. Maybe that was why he didn't come by after the doctor talked to him. It's not like she blamed him if it was revisited she'd do the same.

While finding something else to look at he caught her eyes. That was it his fall was ruble and he lost what fight he had to make her give him some part of her. However he still wanted his love to know how he felt.

"Yeah look lacey I won't push you because you care what people say. The thing is I don't want to be with you in the shadows. Like it's some crime. I want to hold your hand kiss you in the hall way and sit with you at lunch. I know its pushing it but Lace you could have died and then I would never be able to do those things."

"I know and I'm sorry..." Sorry yes that meant she still wasn't ready. At least she now knew how he felt and what went on in his head.

"Say no more I understand"

"Damn it Danny listen. I'm sorry that I was acting that way. You are right I could have died which is why when we get back I'm telling everyone. I can't keep worrying about people and what they will say. That stopped my parents from being happy and I won't make their mistake."

Danny leaded into Lacey and kissed her. He truly thought she'd ask him for more time; time that he would give her because he'd do anything to be with her. Lacey was the one he wanted to be with ever since they were little.

"So what now?"

"Now we enjoy our alone time." Just when he was going in for another kiss the nurse brought in another bed. Even if she killed the moment they couldn't be mad because this meant she was allowing Danny to stay.

"If they ask you don't remember which nurse gave you this bed."

"Wont the cameras catch you."

"You just let me worry about that. I just can't stand to see him sleep on that chair. I know he isn't leaving tonight so I brought this in."

"Thank you."

"You don't say anything….Seriously"

The two laughed and helped make room for the other bed. Putting down the side arms so they could move closer together.

"I guess we're not doing the Romeo and Julie thing?" Lacey asked once they were alone again. Humor seemed to be the only way to save what little romantic mood they had left.

"But didn't he poison himself." Exit romance stage right. "Plus there age difference is like whoa" Why this girl kept comparing them to a doomed couple was beyond him.

"I didn't know that but thank you for killing an age old romance for me."

"Come on they both die horrible why not be like… the couple from the Notebook." She gave him a look that he ignored. His mother was a lonely woman and watched sad love movie. There was no way he could get out unscathed.

"Yeah but their love allowed them to die together."

"Is that what you want Lacey to die together?"

"Maybe when we are old as dirt but mostly I want to love you forever."

"That I can agree with. "

"Promise"

"Promise"

**I only have one chp to go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twisted.**

Lacey sat in her bed slowly going crazy. Danny had to go to school and get work for the both of them so that left her alone. When she wasn't in therapy or answering a thousand questions about one thing or another she was going crazy.

Lately she'd been getting crazy messages from her friends. Well those who she thought were her friends. Saying she was stupid and that Archie was framed.

Yeah tell that to her side and stiches. To make things worse Sarita was the ring leader in all of this. Telling everyone Archie flipped because he caught Danny sleeping with Lacey. When she got back to school that girl was going down.

It would be a month so Sarita had her time to prepare for the ass whooping that was coming her way. Lying on the only girl that knew all your secrets was the worst thing to do. Just because she didn't go around hurting people didn't mean she couldn't.

It only meant that when she came for you it meant the end.

Hearing her door open Lacey turned her head hoping it was Danny. Sadly it was Jo.

"Hey lacey glade to hear you're okay."

"Yeah haven't seen you in a while. What kept you?"

"I…I don't know if Danny told you this but…I overheard the wrong part of your conversation and took it the wrong way."

"Oh he didn't but what do you mean took it the wrong way?"

"I thought you two were leaving me. I just got you back and now you are gone."

"I can understand that. You did work hard to get us together."

"Yeah, but I didn't know everything and I was wrong to be mad. So Lacey if you too did run away it would be okay. I have Rico and one day when this all blows over we can all hang out again."

"Yeah." Silence filled the room as the two girls looked at each other. Truthfully the only thing they had in common was Danny but they couldn't talk about him forever. Lucky Jo opened her mouth saving them from another moment of quiet.

"So…how long are you here for."

"I don't know they've really been talking to mom not me but I hope to find out soon."

Listening to Lacey Jo saw that she lonely. Staying in the hospital with no friends besides Danny to come see her had to be hard. Thinking about what Danny said to her she knew that he was right. She could have lost both her friends because there was no way Archie would have lived had Lacey died. Seeing everything for what it was made Jo want to hid in her room and die for how she talked to Danny.

"Oh well I brought you some Thin Mints cuz Danny said you were craving them. Had I sent them by him he'd just eaten them all."

Lacey smiled at how Jo was trying. Whatever it was she was mad about the blonde seemed to be over. That was good for Lacey with her friend status being so low with recent events.

"Is that what happen that Halloween?"

Jo held up her hands shaking her curly head no, "I didn't say anything."

"I knew it."

The two laughed at how silly it was. How silly thing seems important for a moments and less over time.

~four weeks later~

Judy and Karen sat at Judy's house for dinner. Clara was asleep but nothing was peaceful for the two mothers eating together. Looking up from her food the blonde mother stopped all together to talk.

"Judy I'm sorry but I think we should send them away."

"What… why?" Judy slammed her fork down and looked the other woman in the eye. She'd almost lost her daughter once she wasn't going to do it again.

"My husband isn't dead but someone wants to get to him by getting to Danny." For a moment she was glade she didn't have any wine. The conversation would have gone south the moment Judy's attitude flared.

"Then let him run." Her brown eyes were cold. The two of them together sounded like a good idea but now she wasn't so sure. That boy could get her baby killed all for his father. This was complete shit.

"He won't because he knows they will hurt her to get to Danny. Jo's dad is chief of police she will be okay if he leave. Lacey isn't as protected and while they say they will watch over your daughter you know better. If he ever had to choose between Jo and Lacey he would chose Jo. She's his kid."

Judy thought for a moment and had to admit that the cards were against her. Seeing firsthand what people were willing to do to hurt the Desai boy. Lacey couldn't physically take anymore but was sending her away the right thing to do.

"What would I even tell people when they asked about her?" The brown skin woman now allowed her eyes to fall to her plate. Not liking that she was considering agreeing with this woman.

"Tell everyone Lacey is moving in with her dad. There is this place by the coast in a small town I grew up in."

"So you want me to send my baby away without me. How can you ask me to do this?"

"I am asking you to send your baby away so she can live." Karen whipped the tears that fell from her eyes. She wasn't the only mother losing something she had years with her child. Karen knew she and Danny never really got along but she loved her son, "I am losing my son after five years Judy but I'm doing it so he can live. He went through hell for what he did. I know my son didn't kill that girl and whatever my husband has done that has them coming I won't let it kill him. I will not let them kill my son."

Judy truly heard Karen's words. She'd almost forgotten everything the other woman went through. She knew it was hard having the town kick her when she was down so this couldn't have been easy. Truthfully she could have just moved Danny instead she tried to help her child as well. "What will the cops say…They will think something is up?"

"Well after Lacey being shot it's understandable that you would want her to get away. As for Danny no one has seen him for the last three weeks. I have paid a few people to erase the footage of him going to see Lacey."

Karen asked, "Are you going to send her away." Judy sat back down defeated with no hope left.

Karen walked over to her friend and hugged her. Judy hugged her back and answered, "Mothers do what they know and what they must." The two cried on the others shoulder only having each other to rely on. Their husband had abandoned them for one thing or another. Their family was all they had and a true mother would concur hell for her family.

~Danny and Lacey

"Lacey…wake up." Danny kissed her cheek and watched her eyes flutter open. Showing him the brown orbs he longed for.

Rubbing her eyes she asked, "Danny what are you doing here." She glanced at her phone, "It like three in the morning."

Taking away her scarf he smiled down at her. Loving how her face scrunched up in anger with her hair in her face. "I came to ask you something."

"What?!" It came out more of a cry that anything. It was too early for his mind games.

Finally the temptation of touching her hair was too much for him to handle. Danny reached out his hand and ran it through her hair. The half that had fell out of the cone shape it took when she wrapped it up at night. "If you could run away with me would you?"

"Yes it would be easier but Danny…"A finger to her lips stopped her from talking.

With watery eyes her dark love said, "Lacey this is your only chance. I might not be able to come back for you until this is solved."

Trying as hard as she could the hospitalized girl tilted her head in confusion, "You mean about Regina."

"Yes so will you go away with you." This time his words were serious leaving no doubt that he meant every word he said.

Looking into Danny's eyes Lacey thought back to when they took him away. How much it hurt and how she wanted him…needed him to stay.

Smiling Lacey nodded her head. Tears falling down her face, "Where would be go."

Cupping her face he answered, "Anywhere."

**I'm sorry it took so long. I was kind of mad at the final but I love Karen for helping Danny and Lacey for getting her old crew told. I really could care less about Jo and her sob story but that is why I write Dacey! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I thank everyone who fav, fallowed, review, and read this story. You are amazing!**


End file.
